Beast Boy and Raven
by INGWT7
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy always fight. It's what happens after the fight that really matters. Beast Boy and Raven fanfiction :) Enjoy :D (Please follow for more)
1. Chapter 1

Raven's day was horrible. It started off with her waking to the crime alarm system. Plasmus was off spewing sewage at the city again, disgustingly. They soon defeated him, and when all the Titans returned to the Tower, Raven went to her room without any complaint. Not even three seconds after she had started to sit down, the crime alarm went off once again.

She floated out of her room, down the hall, and to the meeting room for the second time that day. It was Mumbo Jumbo, which they did defeat later that day after they were turned into crazy weird animals, then they went back to the tower again.

They were immediately called back to defeat Mad Mod again, where Beast Boy got hypnotized again, and everything just happened… AGAIN.

Everyone walked through the front door of the Tower. The whole group was exhausted. "Man, Mad Mod got you again BB!" Cyborg laughed while stretching with one arm and patted Beast Boy on the back with the other. "Hey, it's not my fault! Those things just suck you in!" He yelled in defense. "Why don't you guys ever get hypnotized?" He whined.

Raven just… snapped. "You are the only one who gets hypnotized because you're so weak minded you can't tell the difference between being hypnotized and regular life." She said in monotone, though her actions showed her true emotions. Chairs flew around, and a few of them were crushed to bits. "Dude, what's your problem?!"

"NOTHING." She gritted her teeth. CRASH. Raven didn't dare to look back to see what she had just destroyed. "I'll be in my room." She muttered just before going out of living room, into the hallway. "No." Beast Boy said, walking toward her. "I want to know why. Why are you the way you are Raven? Can't you just enjoy yourself ONCE? Enjoy life a little? And maybe when we laugh, you could laugh a little too? Why are you always so-" "Whoa, stop before you say something you don't want to. We're all just a little tired." Robin interjected.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to Beast Boy." She replied. And with that, Raven was officially done. She slammed the hallway door shut with her black entity, and hurriedly floated to her room. Things exploded behind her. She was just sick of the tedious task of… being her. Having to save the city constantly was getting out of hand as well. Could they fend for themselves long enough for her to get a two hour sleep in? Meditation? Anything? Why was it so busy lately? It's not that she didn't love her job, but she needed to at least sleep.

So, for the first time in forever, she sat on the floor to meditate. Her emotions slowly got under control. She just had to keep breathi- "RAVEN!" A loud pounding noise came from her door. A mirror cracked in the corner of the room. She floated to the door in silence. She didn't say a word. "RAE! RAVEEENNN!" *Knock, knock, knock.*

She slid the door open to see Beast boy jump back from the door. He quickly composed himself, clearing his throat as he did so. He suddenly turned away from her and coughed, in a 'I don't really care' attitude. "Uh, so, we were all going to watch a movie as a sort of stress reliever from the day. You in?" He tried to use his crossed arms as negative body language, but his voice gave away that he wanted to watch with her. Maybe his voice was… apologetic?

Raven shook her head at the thought. It was her fault for letting her emotions out of control. He shouldn't be sorry. "No." She said, and then closed the door. "Fine…I didn't want to hang out with you anyway…" He grumbled to himself through the door. She could hear the denial and hurt she had caused her friend. That shot her in the heart. She opened the door just a crack. "And… I'm sorry." Then she quickly closed it.

…..

BEAST BOY POINT OF VEIW (POV)

Beast boy walked back into the kitchen. "What'd she say?!" Cyborg asked him. "Uh…" He remembered Raven's face peeking out of her room just a little and her apologizing to him. He saw her bright violet eyes stare up at him in self-hate, like what he had said really hurt. Her pale skin flawlessly shown in the light, and a strand of her dark purple hair fell out from her hood. He scratched at the back of his head. "She said no."

"Why is friend Beast Boy's face red? Do you have the disease?" Starfire said, jumping off the couch and frantically flying toward him to feel his forehead. "What? No?! Star!" He yelled, running around to escape Starfire's Tameranian strength flying straight toward his forehead. "He's probably just feeling the effects of Mad Mod still." Robin said, standing up on the couch.

"Y'all calm down, let's watch the movie." Cyborg yelled, pressing 'play' on the remote. As soon as the first preview was over, everyone was sitting on the couch, eyes super glued to the TV.

When the movie finally ended, it was 8:00pm in Jump City. The day had quieted down and the alarm was finished ringing. Hopefully.

"Woah! I can't believe Taresa would betray Brad like that! And then she just… died. But at least she was good in the end. Wow, what a twist! And then the friends promised to bring her back to life... I guess that will be the second movie!" Beast Boy reviewed the movie aloud. "Yeah, that doesn't sound ANYTHING like a story we all know." Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Does it not sound like Beast Boy and Ter-" Robin put a hand over Starfires mouth. Robin dragged Starfire away while she was still talking, "goodnight guys," he said while going out the living room door. "G'night?" Beast Boy watched as Starfire almost bit Robins hand off while leaving.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me BB!" Cyborg said, stretching out on the couch. Beast Boy thought for a second. "Actually Cyborg, I don't think I can hang out tonight." "Why not?! I need someone to beat at Monkey crashers 9!" "I wish I could, but I gotta go talk to Raven first. I think I was kind of a jerk earlier..." He faded off. "No kidding!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy gave an apologetic look and walked out of the living room. He went down the hall, and through the maze of twists and turns to get to Ravens room, the door just before his own. He softly knocked on the door, trying not to disturb her too much. "Hey Rae…" He didn't really know how this was going to turn out, or how he was going to start it off. "About earlier, when you apologized… you didn't have to do that. It was my fault. I know you have a hard time with your powers after a long day, it was my fault for… being… a jerk." He paused in wait for a rejoinder. None came. "And well… I'm sorry."

The situation oddly reminded him of the Malchior incident, but their reasons for fighting were getting pettier and pettier, and it was usually his fault. "I'm just… sorry for everything." He said regretfully. Another pause passed with no answer. "Do you forgive me? Please, just come out and talk to me. And I don't mean peak your head out of the door. I mean… I really want you to talk to me. Face to face."

About ten seconds later, the door slid open, revealing Raven's face. Beast Boy watched as she took her hands out from under her cloak and grabbed the top sides of her hood, delicately placing it on her shoulders. Then her hands slid back into her cloak while she stepped out into the hall. Then it was just Beast Boy and her, standing in the middle of an empty hallway.

"Rae… I'm just sorry for-" Beast Boy was cut short by Raven. "I know. I am too Beast Boy." Beast Boy suddenly realized how small the halls were. And how Raven was only a little under a foot from him. And how Raven had looked to the floor with her last sentence, then looked with her eyes sparkling up at him through a glaze of violet. And mostly her lips pursing together in the slightest annoyance toward the light of the hallway.

Things were suddenly more awkward. He shifted carefully from foot to foot, and almost tripped over himself even though he was standing still. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DUDE!?' He yelled at himself mentally. "Yeah… so, do you forgive me?" Beast Boy said awkwardly. Raven gave a half smile to Beast Boy. "Always. It wasn't totally your fault though."

"Thanks." He murmured, lost in the half smile he had gotten from her. Without noticing he was suddenly less than 'a little under a foot' from her. He was a lot closer. Four inches. Three inches. Two. "Uh, Beast Boy what are you doing?" Beast Boy paused. He stood right in front of her face, about an inch and a half from her lips. So close. He looked into her eyes. She wasn't afraid, nor was she curious about what he was doing. She very well knew what he was doing.

Lost in his daze, Beast Boy had delicately grabbed Raven's waist in both hands. The closer he had gotten to her, the more he slid his hands down her cloak, and now his hands were keeping her in place at the hips.

With his face still close to hers, he murmured, "I was just making sure you –… I just-…" He trailed off, unable to supply any real answer. The weirdest thing was that she didn't push him away. Beast Boy just kept his face next to hers. Both of them could feel the others breathe while they stared into the other's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CYBORG'S POV

Cyborg was bored, left on the couch to entertain himself with video games. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something in a shiny little red case to his left. "Ugh… BEASTY! You forgot to return the movie you rented on Tuesday!" He yelled. Nothing. Cyborg sighed, and got off the couch, walking back through the door, into the hallway. Cyborg trudged along, through twists and turns toward Beast Boys room. But then he stumbled upon something he had never once thought he would see.

Beast Boy stood in the hallway, not even two inches from Ravens face. Cyborg immediately put his hand over his mouth, and hid behind the wall, using his robotic eye to see around the corner. He was interested as to where this was going. Were they ACTUALLY going to kiss? This would be interesting.

Cyborg suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

They were the very recognizable footsteps of their leader, Robin, heading straight for the two team members who were about to kiss. 'If Robin finds these two about to kiss, he'll lose it!'

Cyborg boisterously stood up, retracting his mechanical eye back into its spot. "Hey Beasty!" He yelled while still behind the wall, giving the two time to separate. He turned the corner, and saw both a black portal dissipating, and Beast Boy turning in frenzy, like a little ball of misguided energy. Beast Boy looked completely discombobulated.

"What's up? You don't look so good." Cyborg said. If Beast Boy wanted to tell him, he would. Beast Boys gaze kept sliding over to Raven's door. "I was just- I just apologized to Raven." Without waiting for a response, Beast Boy pivoted and walked like a robot to his room.

How long had this thing with Raven been going on?

"Cyborg?" Robin turned the corner behind Cyborg. "What are you doing back here?" Robin said. "I was just givin' BB his movie. 'Scuse me." Cyborg laughed nervously. Then Cyborg walked backwards, still facing Robin, and backed around the nearest corner.

…..

RAVEN'S POV

Not many things got to Raven. Not in the way you would think anyway. Her thought process was a little bit stranger than most others. She doesn't focus on the emotional side, and analyzes everything. But Beast Boy almost kissing her, holding her by the hips, and both of them staring into each other's eyes was one of the few things that did get to her.

While they were staring at each other, Raven heard a few things knock over in her room, her emotions going crazy. She was sure Beast Boy didn't notice. His eyes were lidded, and he couldn't even come up with an excuse for his face being so close without trailing off into nothing. Now Raven was reliving the event, lost in thought. 'Honestly, it felt kind of good to feel… wanted by someone. By anyone. Even by Beast Boy. Especially by Beast boy.'

Raven's eyes widened in surprise at her own thoughts. She quickly stood up from her bed and went to the floor to meditate. It was going to be a long night.

….

BEAST BOY'S POV

Jitters went up and down Beast Boy's spine. What just happened? WHAT DID IT ALL MEAN?! Did he like Raven?

Beast Boy paced around his room, pulling at his hair, and every now and then he would kick at the floor. But even still Beast Boy was having a hard time thinking. So he did the only thing he knew would help. He began shape shifting like crazy, first into a monkey, then a cat, then a mouse, and so on. He could still think, but it gave his body something to do while his mind was racing, helping him think. It was kind of like going for a run to think.

'_I guess I might like raven… I haven't thought about it too much before this. I mean-'_ Beast Boy shifted into a chipmunk. _'I thought she was pretty before, but I didn't think too much about a relationship-'_ Beast Boy changed into a humming bird and flew around the room. _'I wonder if she's thought about a relationship with me before… when I was about to kiss her she didn't even move. Does that mean-?' _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. The crime alarm came out of nowhere and intruded Beast Boy's thoughts. He shape shifted in mid-air into his human self, falling from six feet onto his back.

"Ugh, not again."


End file.
